Entice
by ForTheLoveOfCats
Summary: In which Buddha falls prey to desire..."It's all Lucifer's fault!"
1. Note

'I hope you like your little gift! He needs it as much as you do!' ~ Lucifer


	2. Entice - Part 1

**Entice - Part 1**

The rain in Japan refused to let up and Jesus and his friend, Buddha, were stuck inside of their small one-room apartment. Leaning against the window, Jesus sighed.

"I'm bored, Buddha. It has been raining for the past week now." The other man turned from the stove, frowning at Jesus.

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do. I thought you were on your blog?" Another sigh.

"I _was. _Now, I have a headache and I'm bored out of my mind." Rising up from his spot, he made his way towards Buddha. Jesus leaned over into the pot on the stove.

"Rice, _again_? Can we go out to eat?" Jesus urged, clasping Buddha's hand. _Please, please, please..._

"_No. _I'm still busy managing our finances from last _month._" Buddha turned back to the pot and turned it off to prove his point. "You need to learn how to spend your money carefully," Buddha advised, pouring the hot rice meal into two bowels. "Do you want to live in poverty?" Jesus crossed his arms.

"You've done it before. When you were living an ascetic life, remember? When you ran off into the woods from your family, from your child, to some woman-"

"We are not talking about me, Jesus," Buddha interrupted firmly. "I'm being serious. You need to work on your spending habits. You spend way too much on trivial things."

"And you don't?"

"I said _too much. Too much _is not good. We want to save our money so we can use on practical things, such as bills-"

"That's all you think about, isn't it?" Jesus hissed lowly. It's about 'let's save every single penny, Jesus', 'not now, Jesus; maybe another time', 'pay the bills, Jesus'!" Annoyed, Buddha pushed his rice bowl away.

"I'm not doing this for myself, Jesus. I'm doing it for _us. _I'm trying to keep us from going poor." Jesus looked away in disgust.

"By the way we live, eat, and _spend our money, _you'd think so!" Jesus shouted.

Angry, the Buddhist handed him his serving of rice. Instead, Jesus had gotten up and grabbed his rain coat. Buddha stood as well, frowning.

"_Jesus Christ, _where are you going?" Buddha questioned. Jesus pushed the front door open.

"Out". The door slammed behind him.

Still fuming, Jesus kept his head down low, moving through the streets of rainy Japan. . He came across and entered a shop that had sold ramen. _Buddha has been a real downer today. I guess it is because of the gloomy weather. I'm sure Buddha-san wants to get outside as much as I do. _Jesus ordered a bowl of chicken-flavored ramen noodles. _However, Buddha-san is right. I spend my money on trivial things. _He also acknowledges that he himself had blown things completely out of proportion. _I should go apologize to him. Knowing Buddha, the guy's probably worried sick about me! _Jesus laid the money on the counter and slipped off of the shop stool to bump into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I-" Jesus looked up and gasped.

"Hello, Jesus Christ." The man greeted.

"W-what are you doing here, Lucifer?!" Jesus gasped, tumbling backwards in shock.

"I'm here to... help you."

Jesus had a bad feeling about this.


	3. Entice Part 2

**Part II**

**Enjoy!**

"What kind of help are you suggesting?" Jesus asked, skeptical. Lucifer isn't exactly trustworthy. Lucifer grinned.

"Well… Buddha hasn't been the most tolerable guy to be around, has he?" The holy man shrugged.

"I guess. But it's because of the weather. He hasn't been able to get outside and talk those walks he likes to do." Lucifer snaked his arm around Jesus's back, pulling him tighter.

"You know what will make him feel better?" Lucifer purrs, drawing circles on his chest. Jesus could smell his dangerous scent, musky…He and shook his head."Maybe helping him relieve some of the stress he's accumulated throughout the week will do, if you catch my drift…" Lucifer stroked Jesus's outer thigh a bit, teasing him…

Jesus pushed the demon away.

"No! I would never do that! Buddha is my friend! Are you crazy?" Jesus exclaimed, backing up from him. Lucifer wore a bored expression on his face. He began picking at his nails and sighed.

"I knew you'd say no. That's why Mara's at your apartment with Buddha now." Jesus started to run, but Lucifer grabbed his wrist. With a twisted, impure smile, Lucifer added:

"You will thank me in the future, Jesus Christ." And with that, Lucifer disappeared into the ground, back to Hell. Jesus had stood there, glaring hard at the ground.

_I hope he doesn't come back. Not for a while, anyway…_

Jesus ran back to the apartment and knocked on door about a million times. I hope Buddha's okay!

Mara answered the door.

"Hey, Jesus. I was just about to leave. Waving to Buddha, Mara started to leave when Jesus pulled him out.

What did you do to Buddha?" Jesus asked angrily. Mara pushed the man out of the way.

"I did nothing. So, good night, Jesus." Jesus came back into the apartment and shut the door to find Buddha sipping on tea.

"Hello, Jesus. Are you okay? I've been worried," Buddha questioned, looking concerned. However, there was something in the Buddhist's voice and eyes that didn't feel right to him. Jesus looked around worriedly; did any of those demons cast a spell on his best friend?

"Why was Mara here?" Jesus inquired. Buddha glanced up from his cup of tea.

"The usual; pestering me to no end. Why?" Jesus looked at the floor.

"Nothing." _Lucifer is such a liar – there's nothing wrong with Buddha! Why would I thank him for anything?_ Jesus got up.

"I gotta go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." He locked himself in and sat on the toilet seat, curled up and anxious. There was a funny feeling in his stomach, yet he didn't know why. Buddha never made the God nervous; why now?_ Perhaps it's the slight tension between Buddha and I. We have been arguing about small things this past week._

Or Lucifer.

Pft. There was no need to worry about him; he himself was the son of God. He was safe from the devil and his followers – for now. Feeling a bit better, Jesus came out of the bathroom only to see a sight that had made his stomach ache again.

Buddha was wearing his robe, which was tied around his waist quite low. His hair was down (a rare sight indeed to see), curling around his shoulders legs, everything – that gave his friend a seductive look to his semi-feminine frame. His cheeks were flushed, and Buddha's face – that look – Jesus tried to pry his eyes away from the sight, but he could not. How could anyone?

"Buddha-san! Y-you need to put some clothes on!" Buddha ignored his friend and sauntered over to him. Buddha looked him in his eyes.

"Konichiwa, Jesus Christ," Buddha purred, wrapping his slender arms around Jesus's neck and kissed him. A strong smell of sweet flowers (lotus, he figured) hit him and sent him in a bit of a trance. Buddha tasted sweet, like honey and other delicious things that Jesus couldn't name…

_Oh, God…_

Buddha pulled from him and led them to their bed, tumbling onto the soft sheets.

"Jesus, you're so beautiful," Buddha commented to the other God, tugging his shirt off, running his fingers through Jesus's tangled brown hair. Jesus groaned, reaching up to kiss his friend once more. _Why am I doing this? I should be resisting! He's my friend-_

"What's gotten into you Buddha ?" Jesus asked, watching him slide his hands over his chest, admiring his body.

"I'm fine, Jesus-san," Buddha told him. He created a trail of kisses down his torso until he reached the top of his belt and took that off as well. "However , I'm not leaving before I get what I want," The Buddhist whispers to him. "I want you, Jesus Christ. I want you so much..." To make a point, Buddha wrapped his fingers around Jesus's cock, rubbing the tip slightly with his thumb.

"Siddhartha!" Jesus cried out, involuntarily thrusting his hips. Buddha chucked. Jesus had his arms clinging to his shoulders, shuddering excitedly. He had never experienced anything like this before!

"Are you a virgin? This is gonna be good..." Buddha muttered. He teased his thighs like Lucifer had done so earlier. Jesus squirmed, laughing.

"B-Buddha-san, that tickles - ah!" Jesus suddenly felt something hot and wet on his cock. He groaned, grabbing his friend's locks of hair. "Yes..." Buddha would take it all in and then rub his teeth upwards towards the tip-

"Buddha-san, hhmm...!" Jesus choked out, panting. Buddha tightened the grip on Jesus with his mouth, sucking until the holy man came.

"Buddha!" Jesus gasps, grasping onto the bed sheets, head tossed back. As Jesus was recovering, Buddha quickly undid his robe.

"Jesus, I've been waiting for this a very long time," Buddha whispered, grabbing a small bottle from his bag. The liquid in it was spread on his fingers. Jesus's eyes widened.

"Buddha, I am not sure about this," Jesus stressed nervously. Buddha cupped the god's face gently in his hands.

"I promise I will not do anything that you do not want to. I'll try and make it as painless as possible,"Buddha promised as he pushed his fingers into Jesus's bottom.

"Ow, Buddha, it hurts-" He was cut off by a kiss on his lips. More kisses which trailed down to Jesus's neck, then his collarbone. By then, the pain in his bottom disappeared. Taking his fingers out, Buddha lined himself up with his friend's entrance .

"Buddha, what are you- Ahhh!" Jesus hissed in pain. this is unbearable! Oh, God... it hurts like hell...

Jesus's eyes wandered around the room to their Buddha statue. jesus felt as if it was staring down at them in a disapproving way, as if this were wrong (and in a way it was so wrong). Jesus tore his eyes from it and hugged Buddha's waist. _We've crossed the 'friendship line' so fast-_

"Gautama!" Jesus cried loudly and was immediately ripped from his thoughts,his back arched. His brown curls fell of his shoulders and his head tilted back. Buddha grinned, then told him to get on all fours. Jesus complied and was now facing the wall, on his hands and knees.

"Why this way, Buddha?"Jesus asked, curious. Buddha ran his hands up Jesus's back slowly. Then he ran them back down, with his nails. Jesus bit his lip.

"When I fuck you, I want the neighbors to hear us," Buddha told him, his voice husky. Then he grabbed Jesus's hips and thrust forward.

Jesus had let out a scream, digging his nails into the mattress. Pain and pleasure flooded his lower body. He continued to bite his now-reddened lip. Buddha was rough and dominant - that was what surprised him. He was Buddha, not some crazed sex-freak! He never would thought that his friend would lust after him, have sex with him, speak dirty thoughts to him! One part of his mind looked down upon doing this - another just wanted to be fucked by Gautama Siddhartha.

"Buddha!" Jesus cried out, digging and biting deeper. At this point, he didn't care if the neighbors heard them. If they did,so be it - he just wanted to come.

"Are you in there?"A voice yelled from outside their door.

_It's Ms. Matsuda!_ Jesus gasped and tried to get up, but Buddha had held him in place.

"Don't you dare, Jesus Christ," Buddha hissed lowly. "She can wait. We're not finished yet."

"But, Buddha-san- Yes!" Jesus praised as Buddha cut him off with a deep thrust. "Hurry up already, so I can answer the door - ahh!" Another knock.

"Buddha-"

"Dammit, Jesus! Ignore her!" Buddha growled. He began to pound into Jesus. The son of God pushed his palms against the wall as his friend fucked him. This felt better than heaven. Oh...

"Buddha, Buddha, Buddha..." It sounded as if Jesus was reciting one of his friend's mantras. "I- I Siddhartha"

The two came loudly, Buddha coming into Jesus, and Jesus coming - all over the Buddha statue. Jesus's stigmata burst into roses at the time of his climax. Red petals showered the two as they lay in complete bliss. Jesus snuggled up to Buddha, tired. He yawned. Buddha put on his robe and went to get up to answer the door.

Ms. Matsuda was gone. She had left a note. Buddha picked it up. It read:

'I have gathered your laundry from your front lawn! They blew everywhere all on the streets! I've picked them up and put them in a basket to leave at your front door. By the way, I'd appreciate it if you two were quieter. You do live in an apartment, you know'.~ Ms. Matsuda

He thanked her silently after he read the hand-written note.

Buddha picked up the basket on the doorstep and went back inside to join jesus in his slumber.

"Jesus Christ!" Buddha yelled. Jesus woke up right away to see what the problem was. _It's seven in the morning... really?_ The holy man realized the the other God was staring wide-eyed at the Buddha statue.

Crap.

"I-I can explain -"

"What is this! Why is there semen all over my statue?!Do you know how much this means to me? This is disgusting Jesus!" Buddha glanced down angrily. "And why are there rose petals littering our floor?"

"I know you're not talking! You had sex with me last night, going in against the wall other there-" Jesus points near the soiled statue. Buddha glared at him.

"What are you talking about? Why would I have sex with you, Jesus?" Jesus was frustrated as well now.

"I don't know! You were acting like horny guy, pinning me down and ravishing me on my fours and what-not! You tell me!" Then Buddha stopped to cover his mouth.

"The tea! Mara must have done something to my tea!" The god exclaimed. Jesus realized this as well.

**_I knew you'd say no. That's why Mara's at your apartment with Buddha now..._**

_This is all Lucifer's fault!_ Jesus began to shake.

"What''s wrong, Jesus?"

"I saw Lucifer yesterday...he told me that Mara was at our place, and that I'd thank him in the future. That rotten man!" Jesus cried. "He probably wanted to see us have sex..."Jesus made a face." I'm calling Father!"

"Wait! Did we really... do that?" Buddha asked, stunned. Jesus nodded.

"How was it?I can't seem to remember this at all..."Jesus blushed.

"Well,you were pretty rough and stuff. You touched me amongst other places... but it had felt great!Then you were behind me, on me while I have on my hands and knees. You said that you had 'wanted the neighbors to hear us fuck'."

Buddha's face turned a deep shade of red.

"Then we came. I came all over your , my stigmata bloomed with flowers, hence the loose flower petals on the ground..." Buddha just stared at his friend. "And I was a virgin, too! Uh, Buddha?"

A pair of lips covered his. Jesus recognized the lotus and other sweet things on his soft skin.

"Will you show me how last night was, or a variation of if?" Buddha teased, taking Jesus's hands in his.

"A-are you sure? Especially with last night?" Jesus asked. In response, Buddha pulled of his shirt and kissed him again, wrapping his arms around his pajama-clad waist.

"Yes, show me everything." If they did this last night, why not again? Besides, he was curious.

Once again, the two tumbled onto the sheets, eager to pick up on where they had left off.

"I got it!" Mara told Lucifer, holding up his mobile phone with a recorded video on it. Lucifer high-fived the other demon.

"Thanks! Finally, something else to masturbate to... for a long while." Mara peeked into the window and giggled.

"They're starting again! Hurry, take my phone out, too!" Mara urged.

_I'll surprise Buddha with this video as a text message! And maybe write it as a story! It'll be called, "Entice"! With that in mind, Mara began to touch himself along with Lucifer as he watched the to go at it...again._

**I hope this wasn't too OOC! Feedback is appreciated very much! Thanks for reading! ~ ForTheLoveOfCats**


End file.
